Shinsui Genmu
Shūrin Fukitsukage (影不吉影秋霖, Fukitsukage Shūrin; lit. "Sinister Presence, Autumn Rain") better known by his pseudonym Shinsui Genmu (幻夢浸水, Genmu Shinsui) is a member of the Fukitsukage Clan who immigrated from the Land of Focus to the Land of Fire with his father, Fuyuzora, after his mother's demise and his family business failed. As Shinsui Genmu, Shūrin quickly rose to the ranks of Tokubetsu Jōnin and eventually joined the Anbu. As an experienced Anbu member, Shinsui is exactly what a special operation officer should be, a detached and morally ambiguous soldier who only cares about fulfilling his mission. Shūrin uses his position in Anbu along with the unique attire to conceal his clan's rare dōjutsu, the Makyūgan. Due to a certain event in his history, Shūrin and his father, chose to forsake their village and identity and give their lives a brand new start in Konoha; as such, the Shinsui persona serves as a barricade that separates his lived reality from people's perceived reality. As fate would have it, he would be placed under the tutelage of Katoku Hatake and would develop a rivalry with his brother's student, Takehiko; practically mirroring Katoku's and Yasaki's rivalry but turned up a notch. As a part of Team Katoku while working along with Makei Sarutobi and Yasamaru Fushimi, Shinsui discovered his natural knack for leadership due to his calm and calculated demeanor and unwavering courage. under the At some point in his career as a Tokubetsu Jōnin, he received the moniker of Second Coming of Watatsumi (綿津見の再来, Watatsumi no Sairai; lit.: "Reincarnation of Neptune") due to his mastery of water-style. The burden of living a dual-life with no true identity to embrace would leave Shūrin entangled in a quest for finding his own identity and purpose. He is currently a Kakubu, who has infiltrated Kirigakure along with his team and is operating as a Sleeper-nin. Background Tale of A Crashing Waterfall Sanctuary of Blood Boiling Currents Personality Appearance Abilities Hailed as a child prodigy and praised by his peers and teachers, Shūrin as Shinsui has managed to earn recognition and respect of several strong shinobi throughout his career. His talent is even acknowledged by Fuyuzora, who outright stated Shinsui to be the strongest Fukitsukage he had come across for his age. His skill and dedication would allow him to rise to the ranks of Tokubetsu Jōnin by the time he was 12. It is due to his keen understanding of the human psyche and the nature of the shinobi system, that made him excel at intelligence extraction and interrogation from a rather young age, which led to his early promotion. Even as an academy student, he demonstrated enough skill to beat a relatively inexperienced genin who was further accompanied by four senior academy students. Katoku Hatake, the Tenth Hokage's sibling, would take note of such talent and request the authorities to place Shinsui under his wing for further training. Shinsui is also noted be the youngest Anbu captain in the last two generations despite the rapid emergence of talent during this era. A further testament to his skill is when an entire platoon of quasi-jōnin level Taki-nin chose to not confront Shinsui and his team, despite them being wounded, and instead chose to run away. Shinsui and his teammates are also among the ten shinobi, who have ever been branded with the rank of Kakubu. Chakra and Physical Prowess Taijutsu Genjutsu Specialist Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Makyūgan Intelligence Stats Trivia * Shūrin as both himself and Shinsui embraces utilitarianism & stoicism. * Shūrin for the most part, embodies the essence of a "ninja", in the sense that his techniques mostly make use of certain tools and strategies and makeshift weapons. Not to mention, he also relies heavily on subtle genjutsu and subterfuge to get through most of his missions. That being said, he is about as stealthy you can get in an universe where shinobi's shoot fireballs from their mouths and summon giant meteorites. * 'Shinsui' was given the rank of Kakubu (隠部, Kakubu; lit. "Concealed Division") along with the members of his team, after serving as an Anbu captain for 3 years. This change from Anbu to Kakubu denotes the team S.C.A.R officially embracing the classification Sleeper-nin. ** A Sleeper-nin (警戒忍, Keikainin) is a specialized spy who is placed in a foreign country or organization to act out as a potential asset if activated. Their primary job includes observation and data-collection. Category:Anbu Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good